deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Nostalgia Battle: Nature vs Machines
Aaaaaaahhhhh... Nostolgia. One of the best feelings a human being can feel. Remembering old times fondly. I do this a lot. And when doing so, I looked back at two strong influences on my childhood (Also two very popular video game franchises.) Pokemon, and Mega man. In an 10 on 10 fight, 10 final evolutions will square off against 10 robot masters, in combat between man's greatest and Mother Nature's finest in an ultimate battle to see whether evolution or machine reigns supreme, it all boils down to one question. WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Robot Masters The 10 robot masters competing in this fight will be: Metal Man/Weapon: Titanium metal blades that are thrown. Slash Man/Weapon: The slash claw, an alien weapon used to destroy asteroids. Blizzard Man/Weapon: The blizzard attack, where he sends ice crystals at his enemies. Guts Man/Weapon: He can lift half a ton! What else do you need? Elec Man/Weapon: Can expel 500,000 volts of elecricity from his fingertips. Hornet Man/Weapon: Robotic bees inside chest. Napalm Man/Weapon(s): Missiles, Napalm bombs, homing missiles. Knight Man/Weapon: Knight Crush, a flail that crushes things. Centaur Man/Weapon: Arm cannon. Bass/Weapon: Stronger arm cannon, the bass buster. Bass can also copy hso defeated opponents abilites. 270px-CW-09-MetalMan-Art.jpg|Metal Man 270px-Mm7slashman.jpg|Slash Man 270px-Blizzardman.png|Blizzard Man 270px-CW-04-GutsMan-Art.jpg|Guts Man 250px-CW-08-ElecMan-Art.jpg|Elec Man 250px-9-hornet.jpg|Hornet Man 270px-Napalmman.png|Napalm Man 270px-Knightman.png|Knight Man 270px-Centaurman.png|Centaur Man 250px-Bass2MM10.png|Bass Pokemon The final evolutions in this fight will be (the order in which tye appear is the order they will fight, i.e, Bisharp fights Metal Man, etc): Bisharp/moves: Night slash, Guillotine, Iron Head Armaldo/moves: Crush Claw, X scissor, Rock Blast Abombasnow/moves: Wood Hammer, Razor Leaf, Blizzard Machamp/moves: Cross Chop, Revenge, Seismic Toss Electivire/moves: Thunder punch, Thunder Bolt, Giga Impact Vespiquen/moves: Attack Order, Power Gem, Destiny Bond Gyarados/moves: Ice Fang, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam Escavilier/moves: Slash, Bug Buzz, Reversal Scolipede/moves: Megahorn, Venoshock, Toxic Mewtwo/moves: Psycho cut, Psychic, Aura Sphere, can also clone pokemon. 625_bisharp_front_norm.png|Bisharp 348_armaldo_front_norm.png|Armaldo 460_abomasnow_front_norm.png|Abombasnow 68_machamp_front_norm.png|Machamp 466_electivire_front_norm.png|Electivire 416_vespiquen_front_norm.png|Vespiquen 130_gyarados_front_norm.png|Gyarados 589_escavalier_front_norm.png|Escavalier 545_scolipede_front_norm.png|Scolipede 150_mewtwo_front_norm.png|Mewtwo The Battle ROUND 1: Metal Man and Bisharp approach in a collosieum arena. Bisharp immedietely leaps up close wiht metal man, and goes for a guillotine. Metal Man easily dodges and hurls a saw blade at Bisharp, which cuts the pokemon but doesn't leave that big of a wound. Bisharp again rushes Metal Man, this time connecting with an Iron Head and knocking the Robot Master backward. Bisharp once again goes for a game ending guillotine, but Metal Man throws another blade, and it sticks in Bisharp's head, killing the poke- I mean, "K-Oing" the pokemon. 1-0. ROUND 2: Slash Man and Armaldo approach each other. Slash Man slashes at Armaldo, but the pokemon dodges back. Armaldo uses rock blast and hits slash man, knocking him back. Slash Man leaps forward, and the two continuously pound away at each other with their claws. Eventually, Armaldo jumps back, and repeatedly hits Slahs Man with a Rock Blast until the Robot Master faints 1-1. ROUND 3: Abombasnow sees Blizzard Man and immedietely rushes forward. Blizzard Man conjures up an ice storm which does absolutely nothing to Abombasnow, who Wood Hammers (lol) Blizzard Man in the face. 2-1. TBC Category:Blog posts